philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
TV5 shakeup
MANILA, Philippines - TV5 Entertainment and Creative Services head Perci Intalan finds it flattering that the station’s strategic approach to the competition is said to be causing a shakeup in the news programs of two rival networks, ABS-CBN. TV5 switching to be a No. 1 Kapatid Network. What we said about changing the TV audience’s viewing habits is finally coming true, Intalan told the Inquirer on Friday. TV5’also known as the Kapatid network has a new set of game show, the all-new Wil Time Bigtime, which airs with the new timeslot at 7:00 p.m. to 9:00 p.m. on weekdays and 5:00 p.m. to 7:45 p.m. on Saturdays. TV5’s longest-running flagship newscast, Aksyon, airs with the new timeslot at 6:30 p.m. to 7:00 p.m. It competes head-on with TV Patrol and 24 Oras of ABS-CBN and GMA 7, respectively. Marissa Flores, senior vice president for news and public affairs of TV5’s other rival, GMA 7, commented: Our observation is that it is largely the audience of TV Patrol that Aksyon and Wil Time Bigtime are eating into. She pointed out that 24 Oras remains ahead in Mega Manila ratings. News5 recently announced Paolo Bediones return to co-anchors of Aksyon last October 3, 2011. Paolo Bediones were returned as co-anchor for Aksyon and Cheryl Cosim and Erwin Tulfo were retained as anchor for Aksyon. Meantime, starting Sunday, TV5’s showbiz program Paparazzi Showbiz Exposed was moved to the 4 p.m. time slot in direct competition with ABS-CBN’s The Buzz and GMA 7’s Showbiz Central. Mr. Intalan said TV5’s newest noontime show Game N Go premieres this Saturday, 12 nn, followed by Sabado Sineplex at 3 p.m., the all-new primetime variety-game show Wil Time Bigtime with Willie Revillame at 5 p.m., the horror series Regal Shocker at 7:45 p.m., the comedy game show series The Jose and Wally Show starring Vic Sotto at 8:30 p.m. and the drama anthology Real Confessions with Cristy Fermin at 9:30 p.m. When the talent contest Talentadong Pinoy hosted by Ryan Agoncillo airs on Sundays at 8 p.m. right after the edutainment program Pinoy Explorer with Aga Muhlach, followed by the reality game show The Biggest-Game Show in the World-Asia with Joey De Leon and Richard Gomez at 9 p.m. and Sunday Mega Sine at 10 p.m. Intalan added that TV5’s Sunday noontime show include game show Toink: Sino ang Tama! airs at 11:30 a.m., the comedy show Lokomoko airs at 12 nn, Wow Samurai! airs at 1 p.m. and the newest teen variety show Sunday Funday airs earlier at 2 p.m., to be followed by the comedy-fantasy series Kapitan Awesome at 3 p.m. Starting Monday, the afternoon newscast Balitang Tapat airs at 11:30 a.m. to 12 noon, will be pitted against with Kusina Master and It’s Showtime! followed by TV5’s first-ever noontime show Game N Go airs at 12 noon, will be compete with Eat Bulaga! and It’s Showtime! at 11:30 a.m. and the entertainment news program Juicy! will air at 2 p.m. The popular kiddie show Batibot, which TV5 now co-produces with the Philippine Children’s Television Foundation Inc., airs Saturdays at 8:30 a.m. It will be a solid programming block that, we expect, will attract a lot of viewers, Mr. Intalan said. The all-new Wil Time Bigtime airs with the new timeslot Mondays to Fridays, 7:00 to 9:00 p.m., after TV5’s news program Aksyon airs 6:30 p.m. time-slot starting March 12. The all-new Wil Time Bigtime, which is a 50-50 production partnership between TV5 and Mr. Revillame’s Wil Productions, Inc, when Aksyon will air to compete with TV Patrol on ABS-CBN Corp.’s Channel 2, and 24 Oras on GMA Network, Inc.’s Channel 7. TV5's afternoon and primetime block get a makeover as Face to Face is return to the morning block and Aksyon is moved to 6:30 PM. Starting February 27, the "barangay hall on air", Face to Face, will be aired at 10:30 AM. The Amy Perez-hosted show will be followed by the noontime newscast Balitaang Tapat at 11:30 AM. TV5’s newest noontime show Game N Go aired at 12:00 noon, the Edu Manzano-hosted show will be followed by the entertainment news program Juicy! at 2:00 PM, the music videos show Kapatid Music Video at 2:30 PM. The afternoon drama back-to-back Felina: Princesa ng mga Pusa at 3:00 PM and Isang Dakot Na Luha at 3:45 PM, the afternoon back-to-back drama will be followed by teen magazine-serye Popstar TV, which TV5 now co-produces with Viva Television, with Popstar Princess Sarah Geronimo at 4:30 PM. The effort to make their public service (afternoon) block stronger. The public service program T3: Kapatid Sagot Kita at 5:00 PM, followed by the court show Public Atorni: Asunto o Areglo at 5:30 PM, the 15-minute police report Metro Aksyon at 6:15 PM and the flagship news program Aksyon at 6:30 PM. The all-new Wil Time Bigtime with Willie Revillame is also moved to a primetime timeslot at 7:00 PM. It will then be followed by TV5 Mini-Serye: Nandito Ako and Valiente. TV5 beefs up its weekday afternoon and primetime programming starting this Monday, with Amy Perez’ "Face to Face" now seen at 10:30 a.m., followed by the noontime newscast "Balitaang Tapat" at 11:30 a.m., the premiere of TV5’s first-ever noontime show "Game N Go" airs at 12 nn, the entertainment news program "Juicy! ''" airs at 2 p.m., back-to-back with the music video show "''Kapatid Music Videos" at 2:25 p.m., the newest talk-variety show "Sharon" with Megastar Sharon Cuneta airs at 2:30 p.m., the back-to-back afternoon dramas "Felina: Princesa ng Mga Pusa" and "Isang Dakot Na Luha" airs at 3:15 to 4:30 p.m., the teen-magazine show "Popstar TV", which TV5 now co-produces with Viva Television, with Popstar Princess Sarah Geronimo airs at 4:30 p.m., the Tulfo brothers’ public service show "T3: Kapatid Sagot Kita" with Tulfo Brothers: Raffy, Ben and Ewrin at 5 p.m., the court show "Public Atorni: Asunto o Areglo" with Atty. Persida Rueda-Acosta at 5:30 p.m. and the 15-minute police report "Metro Aksyon" at 6:15 p.m. The longest-running flagship news program "Aksyon" anchored by Paolo Bediones, Cheryl Cosim and Erwin Tulfo, when Bediones completes the public service trio at 6:30 p.m., to be followed by the all-new "Wil Time Bigtime" with Willie Revillame at 7 p.m., "TV5-Mini Serye: Nandito Ako" at 9 p.m. and action-romantic-drama-epic-serye, "Valiente" at 9:30 p.m. 'AGB Nielsen Mega Manila Household Ratings' Here are the comparative Rating Points of ABS-CBN, TV5, and GMA-7 programs based on the overnight ratings of AGB Nielsen Phils among Mega Manila households: 'Friday' 'Morning:' *Legal Forum (GMA-7); Midnight Prayer Helps (GMA-7); Krusada Replay (ABS-CBN); Andar ng mga Balita (TV5) *Unang Hirit (GMA-7); Umagang Kay Ganda (ABS-CBN); Good Morning Club (TV5); Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (TV5) *Tom and Jerry (GMA-7); Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (ABS-CBN); Handy Manny (TV5) *Detective Conan (GMA-7); Naruto Shippuuden (ABS-CBN); Phineas and Ferb (TV5); Batibot (TV5) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (GMA-7); Bleach (GMA-7); Knock Out (GMA-7); Kris TV (ABS-CBN); Go Diego Go! (TV5); Spongebob Squarepants (TV5); The Fairly OddParents (TV5) *Kapuso Film Festival (GMA-7); Kapamilya Blockbusters (ABS-CBN); Planet Sheen (TV5); Face To Face (TV5) 'Afternoon:' *Chef Boy Lagro Kusina Master (GMA-7); Balitaang Tapat (TV5); It's Showtime (ABS-CBN); Eat Bulaga! (GMA-7); Game N Go (TV5); Juicy! (TV5) *Kokak (GMA-7); Mundo Man Ay Magunaw (ABS-CBN); Kapatid Music Videos (TV5) *'Felina Prinsesa ng Mga Pusa (TV5)'; The Good Daughter (GMA-7); Angelito Batang Ama (ABS-CBN); Isang Dakot Na Luha (TV5) *Broken Vow (GMA-7); Pinoy Big Brother Unliday (ABS-CBN); Popstar TV (TV5) *It Started With A Kiss (GMA-7); Precious Hearts Romances: Lumayo Ka Man Sa Akin (ABS-CBN); T3 Kapatid Sagot Kita! (TV5); Public Atorni: Asunto O Areglo (TV5) 'Evening:' *Alice Bungisngis and Her Wonder Walis (GMA-7); Wako Wako (ABS-CBN); Metro Aksyon (TV5) *24 Oras (GMA-7); Aksyon (TV5); TV Patrol (ABS-CBN); Wil Time Bigtime (TV5) *Biritera (GMA-7); E-Boy (ABS-CBN) *My Beloved (GMA-7); Walang Hanggan (ABS-CBN) *Legacy (GMA-7); Budoy (ABS-CBN); Nandito Ako (TV5) *Dongyi (GMA-7); Pinoy Big Brother Unlinight (ABS-CBN); Valiente (TV5) *Bubble Gang (GMA-7); City Hunter (ABS-CBN); Pidol's Wonderland (TV5) *Saksi (GMA-7); Pilipinas News (TV5); Bandila (ABS-CBN) *Tunay Na Buhay (GMA-7); SOCO (ABS-CBN); Bitag (TV5) *'Juicy! (TV5)'; I Love Pinas! (GMA-7); Storyline (ABS-CBN); The Medyo Late Night Show With Jojo A. (TV5); The 700 Club Asia (GMA-7) 'Saturday' 'Morning:' *PJM Forum (GMA-7); Adyenda (GMA-7); Family Rosary Crusade (TV5); Ang Iglesia Ni Cristo (ABS-CBN) *Kapwa Ko Mahal Ko (GMA-7); Sa Kabukiran (ABS-CBN); Maunlad Na Agrikultura (TV5) *Pinoy MD: Mga Doktor ng Bayan (GMA-7); Salamat Dok (ABS-CBN); Alagang Kapatid (TV5) *Batman The Brave and The Bold (GMA-7); Kabuhayang Swak Na Swak (ABS-CBN); 6teen (TV5) *Jewelpet (GMA-7); Honey Watch Out! (ABS-CBN); Trollz (TV5) *Tom and Jerry Kids (GMA-7); Why Not? (ABS-CBN); Winx Club (TV5) *Tropang Potchi (GMA-7); Go Diego Go! (ABS-CBN); Batibot (TV5) *Maynila (GMA-7); The Penguins of Madagascar (ABS-CBN); The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron (ABS-CBN); Ni Hao, Kai Lan (TV5) *Kapuso Movie Festival (GMA-7); Kapamilya Blockbusters (ABS-CBN); Team Umizoomi (TV5); Spongebob Squarepants (TV5); T.U.F.F. Puppy (TV5); Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (TV5); The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron (TV5) 'Afternoon:' *Eat Bulaga! (GMA-7); It's Showtime (ABS-CBN); Game N Go (TV5) *Startalk TX Now (GMA-7); Showbiz Inside Report (ABS-CBN); Sabado Sineplex (TV5) *Oka2Kat (ABS-CBN); Wish Ko Lang (GMA-7); Failon Ngayon (ABS-CBN) *Magandang Gabi, Bayan (ABS-CBN); Manny Many Prizes (GMA-7); Wil Time Bigtime (TV5); Kapamilya Deal Or No Deal (ABS-CBN) 'Evening:' *Mr. & Mrs. A (GMA-7); Wansapanataym (ABS-CBN); MMK 20 Maalaala Mo Kaya (ABS-CBN); Regal Shocker (TV5); The Jose And Wally Show Starring Vic Sotto (TV5); TV Patrol Weekend (ABS-CBN) *Toda Max (ABS-CBN); Just for Laughs (GMA-7); Kapuso Mo Jessica Soho (GMA-7); Real Confessions (TV5); Pinoy Big Brother Unlimited (ABS-CBN) *Imbestigador (GMA-7); Tutok Tulfo (TV5); Banana Split Extra Scoop (ABS-CBN) *'Aksyon Sabado (TV5)'; 24 Oras Weekend (GMA-7); Walang Tulugan With The Master Showman (GMA-7); The Bottom Line With Boy Abunda (ABS-CBN); Sports Unlimited (ABS-CBN) 'Sunday' 'Morning:' *Sarap Pinoy (GMA-7); Magandang Gabi, Bayan Replay (ABS-CBN); Jesus The Healer (GMA-7); Knowledge Power Replay (ABS-CBN) *In Touch With Dr. Stanley (GMA-7); The Healing Eucharist (ABS-CBN); Sunday TV Mass: Misa Nazareno (TV5) *Armor of God (GMA-7); Kabuhayang Swak Na Swak (ABS-CBN); Alagang Kapatid (TV5) *Jewelpet (GMA-7); Tom And Jerry Kids (GMA-7); Salamat Dok (ABS-CBN); Spongebob Squarepants (TV5) *Dragon Ball (GMA-7); Spider-Man (ABS-CBN); Hannah Montana (TV5) *AHA! (GMA-7); The Incredible Hulk (ABS-CBN); The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (TV5) *Matanglawin (ABS-CBN); NTX (TV5) *'Sunday Sineplex (TV5)'; Kapuso Kiddie Festival (GMA-7); Kapamilya Blockbusters (ABS-CBN); Toink! Sino Ang Tama? (TV5) 'Afternoon:' *Party Pilipinas (GMA-7); ASAP 2012 (ABS-CBN); Lokomoko (TV5); Wow Samurai! (TV5); Sunday Funday! (TV5) *Reel Love Presents Tween Hearts (GMA-7); Luv U (ABS-CBN); Kapitan Awesome (TV5) *Showbiz Central (GMA-7); The Buzz (ABS-CBN); Paparazzi Showbiz Exposed (TV5) 'Evening:' *Kap's Amazing Stories (GMA-7); Goin' Bulilit (ABS-CBN); USI: Under Special Investigation (TV5) *Pepito Manaloto (GMA-7); Rated K (ABS-CBN); Pidol's Wonderland (TV5); Pinoy Explorer (TV5) *Ibilib Featuring Wonders of Horus (GMA-7); TV Patrol Weekend (ABS-CBN); Talentadong Pinoy (TV5) *SNBO Double Treat (GMA-7); Sarah G Live (ABS-CBN); The Biggest Game Show In The World Asia (TV5); Pinoy Big Brother Unlimited (ABS-CBN) *Gandang Gabi Vice (ABS-CBN); Sunday Mega Sine (TV5) *24 Oras Weekend (GMA-7); Aksyon Linggo (TV5); Diyos at Bayan (GMA-7); Sunday's Best (ABS-CBN) 'TV5 Schedule on March 10-12, 2012' 'Saturday' *12:00nn - Game N Go (Live) *3:00pm - PBA Commissioner's Cup: B-Meg vs Barangay Ginebra (Live) *5:00pm - Wil Time Bigtime (Live) *5:30pm Saksi ABC Headline Balita Sabado Ali Sotto Jiggy Manicad and Mike Enriquez Marisol Abdurahman (LIVE)5:45pm Saksi ABC Headline Balita Sabado *7:45pm - Regal Shocker: Pangitain (starting Nash Aguas and Agot Isidro) *8:30pm - The Jose and Wally Show starting Vic Sotto *9:30pm - Real Confessions: Simulang Rebelasyon (starting John Estrada) *10:30pm - Tutok Tulfo *11:30pm - Saksi Tonite Sabado Rhea Santos-D Guzman Jove Francisco and Reyster Langit Mel Tiangco (LIVE)11:45pm Saksi Tonite Sabado 'Sunday' *10:00am - Sunday Sineplex: Dr. Seuss, the Cat in the Hat (starring Mike Myers) *11:30am - Toink!: Sino ang Tama? (Live) *12:00nn - Lokomoko *1:00pm - Wow Samurai! *2:00pm - Sunday Funday! (premiere) (Live) *3:00pm - Kapitan Awesome *4:00pm - Paparazzi Showbiz Exposed (Live) *5:30pm - Saksi ABC Headline Balita Linggo '''Ali Sotto Jiggy Manicad and Mike Enriquez Marisol Abdurahman (LIVE)5:45pm Saksi ABC Headline Balita Linggo *6:30pm - '''Pidol's Wonderland *7:15pm - Pinoy Explorer: Great Bicol Adventure *8:00pm - Talentadong Pinoy (Live) *9:00pm - The Biggest Game Show in the World-Asia *10:00pm - Sunday Mega Sine: 28th PMPC Star Awards for Movies *12:00mn - Saksi Tonite Linggo 'Rhea Santos-D Guzman Jove Francisco and Reyster Langit Mel Tiangco (LIVE)12:15mn Saksi Tonite 'Monday *4:00am - Saksi ABC Headline Balita '''Ali Sotto Jiggy Manicad and Mike Enriquez Marisol Abdurahman (LIVE)4:15am Saksi ABC Headline Balita *5:00am - '''Good Morning Club (Live) *7:30am - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *8:00am - PBA Commissioner's Cup: Meralco vs Rain or Shine (Live) (pre-empt Handy Mandy, TV5 Kids Presents Disney Club, Batibot and Nickelodeon on TV5) *10:30am - Face to Face (Live) *11:30am - Saksi Sa Tanghali '''Rhea Santos-D Guzman Jove Francisco and Reyster Langit Mel Tiangco (LIVE)11:45am Saksi Sa Tanghali *12:00nn - '''Game N Go (Live) *2:00pm - Juicy! (Live) *2:25pm - Kapatid Music Videos *2:30pm - Sharon (premiere) (Live) *3:15pm - Felina: Princesa ng mga Pusa (new timeslot) *3:45pm - Isang Dakot Na Luha *4:30pm - Popstar TV *5:00pm - T3: Kapatid, Sagot Kita! (Live) *5:30pm - Public Atorni: Asunto o Areglo (Live) *6:15pm - Metro Aksyon (Live) *6:30pm - Saksi ABC Headline Balita '''Ali Sotto Jiggy Manicad and Mike Enriquez Marisol Abdurahman (LIVE)6:45pm Saksi ABC Headline Balita *7:00pm - '''Wil Time Bigtime (Live) *9:00pm - TV5 Mini-Serye: Nandito Ako *9:30pm - Valiente *10:00pm - Wow Mali! *11:00pm - Saksi Tonite '''Rhea Santos-D Guzman Jove Francisco and Reyster Langit Mel Tiangco ((Live)11:15pm Saksi Tonite *11:30pm - '''Wanted *12:00mn - Juicy! (Live) *12:30am - The Medyo Late Nite Show with Jojo A. (Live)